The present invention relates to an image processing system, particularly to an image processing system used when a place where image data is processed is different from a place where the image data is outputted.
Heretofore, color conversion (color reproduction) processing has been set in accordance with each of outputting equipment. After subjecting image data to color conversion processing, image outputting was conducted.
In addition, following advancement of digitalization of image data, opportunity to look at the digitized image in each of operator""s house using an image display means such as a CRT and a computer display has been increased.
As an image outputting means or an image outputted medium, various means have been used. As the image outputting means, a CRT display device, a liquid crystal display device and a plasma display device are cited.
With regard to printers, there are not only differences of the outputting system of printers (such as laser printers, ink jet printers, thermal transfer printers and dye transfer sublimation thermal printers?) but also differences of the kind of recording mediums which is an outputting medium (such as plain paper, photographic paper and cloth).
As described above, there are many kinds of outputting means. Even when outputting by any of aforesaid outputting means, it is desired to provide appropriate color matching processing of image data to be outputted at a desired color reproduction.
However, conventional color matching processing is processing which assumes a specific image outputting means, a specific image outputted medium or their combination. They have not coped with various kinds of image outputting means, image outputted medium and their combination.
Accordingly, while a operator views an image displayed on an image display means, color matching processing is set and aforesaid image is outputted by means of an image outputting means. If it is judged that color reproduction is insufficient after viewing the image outputted, color matching processing is set while viewing the image display means until color reproduction becomes sufficient.
As described above, several operations must be repeated. Therefore, great time and labor are necessary. Even if a series of operations are repeated, there are cases when satisfactory color reproduction cannot be obtained.
The present invention was attained in view of the above-mentioned problems. An objective of the present invention is to provide an image processing system which can conduct image processing simply suitable for any image outputting environment with various combinations and image processing methods.
Namely, the present invention constituting a means for solving the problems is explained in the following items (1)-(26).
(1) An image processing system comprising a receiving means which receives information about image selection and information about the outputting environment, an image data storing means which stores plural image data, a processing conditions storing means which stores image processing conditions subject to the image data, a processing conditions selection means which selects a specific processing condition from various processing conditions stored in the above-mentioned processing conditions storing means based on the above-mentioned information about the outputting environment received, an image processing means which processes image data selected by means of the above-mentioned information about the image selection under specific processing conditions and a sending means which sends image data processed by aforesaid image processing means.
In aforesaid image processing system, information about image selection which selects an image and information about outputting environment related to the environment which outputs image data are received from the operator. Based on information about the outputting environment received, specific processing conditions are selected from processing conditions stored in advance. Based on aforesaid processing conditions selected, selected image data are subjected to the prescribed processing. Aforesaid processed image data are sent to the operator.
Therefore, processing conditions corresponding to plural outputting environment are stored in advance. By conducting image processing after selecting processing conditions corresponding to operators"" outputting environment (combination of operators"" outputting equipment and outputted medium), image processing suitable for any specific image outputting environment in various combinations can be simply conducted.
(2) In an invention described in Item 1, information about outputting equipment related to the kind or characteristics of a specific type of outputting equipment which outputs image data is contained in the above-mentioned information about the outputting environment.
Information about the outputting environment containing information about outputting equipment related to the kind or characteristics of the outputting equipment which outputs image data, and in a method of image processing, processing conditions corresponding to plural outputting environment are stored in advance. By conducting image processing after selecting processing conditions corresponding to operators"" outputting environment (combination of operators"" outputting equipment and an outputted medium), image processing suitable for image outputting environment in various combinations can simply be conducted.
(3) In an invention described in Item 1, information about outputting equipment related to the kind or characteristics of outputting media to which image data is outputted contained in the above-mentioned information about the outputting environment.
Information about the outputting environment containing information about outputting equipment related to the kind or characteristics of an outputted medium which outputs image data, and in a method of image processing, processing conditions corresponding to plural outputting environment are stored in advance. By conducting image processing after selecting processing conditions corresponding to operators"" outputting environment (a combination of operators"" outputting equipment and outputted medium), image processing suitable for the specific image outputting environment in various combinations can simply be conducted.
(4) In inventions described in Items 1 through 3, processing conditions stored in the above-mentioned processing conditions storing means is based on information about image processing characteristics for conducting color reproduction corresponding to a specific outputting environment.
(5) In inventions described in Items 1 through 4, the above-mentioned receiving means automatically receives the above-mentioned information about the outputting environment based on receiving the above-mentioned information about image.
Processing conditions corresponding to plural outputting environment are stored in advance. By conducting image processing after selecting processing conditions corresponding to operators"" outputting environment (kind and characteristics of outputting equipment and outputted medium), image processing suitable for image outputting environment with various combination can simply be conducted.
(6) An image processing system comprising a receiving means which receives a processing mode selection signal and information about a first outputting environment and information about a second outputting environment, a processing conditions storing means which stores image processing conditions provided to image data, a processing conditions selection means which selects specific processing conditions from among several processing conditions stored in the above-mentioned processing conditions storing means, an image processing means which conducts processing under the above-mentioned specific processing conditions, a sending means which sends image data processed by aforesaid image processing means and a control means which selects either a first processing mode which sends image data after processing image data under processing conditions based on the above-mentioned first information about outputting environment received or a second processing mode which sends image data after processing image data under processing conditions based on the above-mentioned second information about outputting environment received by means of the above-mentioned processing mode selection signal.
In aforesaid image processing system, the first and the second information about outputting environments related to environment which outputs a processing mode selection signal and image data is received by the operator. Referring to the processing mode selection signal received, based on either of the first or the second information about outputting environment, a specific processing condition is selected from among the processing conditions stored in advance. Based on the processing conditions selected, prescribed processing is provided to image data selected. This image data processed is sent to the operator.
Processing conditions corresponding to plural outputting environment are stored in advance. By conducting image processing after selecting processing conditions corresponding to operators"" outputting environment (a combination of operators"" outputting equipment and an outputted medium), image processing suitable for image outputting environment with various combinations can simply be conducted.
(7) In an invention described in Item 6, information about outputting equipment related to the kind or characteristics of outputting equipment which outputs image data is included in the above-mentioned information about the outputting environment.
According to aforesaid image processing method, information about outputting environment containing information about outputting equipment related to kind or characteristics of an outputted medium which outputs image data, and in a method of image processing, processing conditions corresponding to plural outputting environment are stored in advance. By conducting image processing after selecting processing conditions corresponding to operators"" outputting environment (combination of operators"" outputting equipment and an outputted medium), image processing suitable for image outputting environment with various combination can simply be conducted.
(8) In an invention described in Item 6, information about outputted medium related to the kind or characteristics of an outputted medium which outputs image data is included in the above-mentioned information about the outputting environment.
According to aforesaid image processing method, information about outputting environment including information about outputting equipment related to the kind or characteristics of the outputted medium which outputs image data, and in a method of image processing, processing conditions corresponding to plural outputting environment are stored in advance. By conducting image processing after selecting processing conditions corresponding to operators"" outputting environment (a combination of operators"" outputting equipment and an outputted medium), image processing suitable for image outputting environment in various combinations can simply be conducted.
(9) In an invention described in any of Items 6 through 8, processing conditions stored in the above-mentioned processing conditions storing means are based on information about image processing characteristics for conducting color reproduction corresponding to outputting environment.
Processing conditions corresponding to plural outputting environment are stored in advance. By conducting image processing after selecting processing conditions corresponding to operators"" outputting environment (kinds and characteristics of outputting equipment and outputted medium), image processing suitable for the image outputting environment in various combinations can simply be conducted.
(10) An image processing system comprising a receiving means which receives a processing mode selection signal, information about a first outputting environment and information about a second outputting environment and image data, a processing conditions storing means which stores image processing conditions provided to image data received as above, a processing conditions selection means which selects specific processing conditions from among several processing conditions stored in the above-mentioned processing conditions storing means, an image processing means which processes the above-mentioned image data under the above-mentioned specific processing conditions, a sending means which sends image data processed by aforesaid image processing means and a control means which selects either the first processing mode which sends image data after processing image data under processing conditions based on the above-mentioned first information about outputting environment received or a second processing mode which sends image data after processing image data under processing conditions based on the above-mentioned second information about outputting environment received by means of the above-mentioned processing mode selection signal.
Processing conditions corresponding to plural outputting environment are stored in advance. By conducting image processing after selecting processing conditions corresponding to operators"" outputting environment (combination of operators"" outputting equipment and an outputted medium), image processing suitable for image outputting environments in various combinations can simply be conducted.
Processing conditions corresponding to plural outputting environments are stored in advance. By conducting image processing after selecting processing conditions corresponding to operators"" outputting environment (a combination of operators"" outputting equipment and an outputted medium), image processing suitable for image outputting environments in various combinations can simply be conducted.
(11) In an invention described in Item 6, information about outputting equipment related to the kinds or characteristics of an outputting equipment which outputs image data is included in the above-mentioned information about the outputting environment.
Information about outputting environment containing information about outputting equipment related to kind or characteristics of an outputting equipment which outputs image data, and in a method of image processing, processing conditions corresponding to plural outputting environment are stored in advance. By conducting image processing after selecting processing conditions corresponding to operators"" outputting environment (a combination of operators"" outputting equipment and an outputted medium), image processing suitable for image outputting environments in various combinations can simply be conducted.
(12) In an invention described in Item 10, information about outputted medium related to the kinds or characteristics of an outputted medium to which image data is outputted is included in the above-mentioned information about the outputting environment.
Information-about outputting environment including information about outputting equipment related to the kinds or characteristics of an outputted medium which outputs image data, and in a method of image processing, processing conditions corresponding to plural outputting environment are stored in advance. By conducting image processing after selecting processing conditions corresponding to operators"" outputting environment (a combination of operators"" outputting equipment and an outputted medium), image processing suitable for image outputting environments in various combination can simply be conducted.
(13) In an invention described in any of Items 10 through 12, processing conditions stored in the above-mentioned processing conditions storing means are based on information about image processing characteristics for conducting color reproduction corresponding to a specific outputting environment.
Processing conditions corresponding to plural outputting environment are stored in advance. By conducting image processing after selecting processing conditions corresponding to operators"" outputting environment (kinds and characteristics of outputting equipment and outputted medium), image processing suitable for image outputting environments in various combinations can simply be conducted.
(14) An image processing method wherein information about image selection and information about outputting environment are received specific processing conditions are selected from among processing conditions stored in advance based on the above-mentioned information about the outputting environment received, specific image data are selected from plural image data stored in advance based on the above-mentioned information about image selection received, prescribed processing is provided on the above-mentioned image data selected and aforesaid processed image data are sent.
According to this image processing method, processing conditions corresponding to plural outputting environment are stored in advance. By conducting image processing after selecting processing conditions corresponding to operators"" outputting environment (a combination of operators"" outputting equipment and an outputted medium), image processing suitable for image outputting environments in various combinations can simply be conducted.
(15) In an invention described in Item 14, information about outputting environment in which information about outputting equipment related to the kinds or characteristics of the outputting equipment which outputs image data is received and specific processing conditions are selected from among the processing conditions stored in advance based on information about the outputting equipment contained aforesaid information about outputting environment.
According to aforesaid image processing method, information about outputting environment containing information about outputted medium related to the kinds or characteristics of an outputted medium which outputs image data, and in a method of image processing, processing conditions corresponding to plural outputting environment are stored in advance. By conducting image processing after selecting processing conditions corresponding to operators"" outputting environment (a combination of operators"" outputting equipment and outputted medium), image processing suitable for image outputting environments in various combinations can simply be conducted.
(16) In an invention described in Item 14, information about outputting environment in which at least either of information about the outputted medium related to the kind or characteristics of aforesaid outputted medium to which image data are outputted is received. Based on information about the outputted medium contained in aforesaid information about the outputting environment, specific processing conditions are selected from among the processing conditions stored in advance.
According to aforesaid image processing method, information about the outputting environment containing information about outputting equipment related to the kinds or characteristics of an outputted medium which outputs image data, and in a method of image processing, processing conditions corresponding to plural outputting environment are stored in advance. By conducting image processing after selecting processing conditions corresponding to operators"" outputting environment (a combination of operators"" outputting equipment and outputted medium), image processing suitable for a specific image outputting environments in various combinations can simply be conducted.
(17) In an invention described in Items 14 through 16, processing conditions for conducting color reproducing corresponding to the outputting environment based on information about properties on image processing are stored in advance.
According to aforesaid image processing method, processing conditions meeting plural outputting environment are stored in advance. Processing conditions are selected corresponding to operators"" outputting environment (kind and properties of outputting equipment and outputted medium), thereby image processing based on information about properties on image processing for color reproduction can be conducted. Therefore, image processing suitable for various kinds of combination of image outputting environment can simply be conducted.
(18) In an invention described in Items 14 through 17, information about outputting environment is automatically conducted based on receiving of image information.
According to a method of image processing, processing conditions corresponding to plural outputting environment are stored in advance. By conducting image processing after selecting processing conditions corresponding to operators"" outputting environment (kind and characteristics of outputting equipment and outputted medium), image processing suitable for image outputting environment with various combination can simply be conducted.
(19) An image processing method wherein a processing mode selection signal and the first and second information about outputting environment are received, either the first processing mode which processes image data under the above-mentioned processing conditions based on the first information about outputting environment received for sending or the second processing mode which processes image data under the above-mentioned processing conditions based on the second information about outputting environment received for sending is selected by the above-mentioned processing mode selection signal, specific processing conditions are selected from processing conditions stored in advance based on information about outputting environment which corresponds to the processing mode selected, prescribed processing is provided to image data based on aforesaid processing conditions selected and aforesaid image data selected is sent.
Processing conditions corresponding to plural outputting environment are stored in advance. By conducting image processing after selecting processing conditions corresponding to operators"" outputting environment (combination of operators"" outputting equipment and an outputted medium), image processing suitable for image outputting environment with various combination can simply be conducted.
(20) In an invention described in Item 19, the first information about outputting equipment related to the kind or characteristics of the first outputting equipment which outputs image data and second information about outputting environment in which information about outputting equipment related to the kind or characteristics of the second outputting equipment which outputs image data and specific processing conditions are selected from among processing conditions stored in advance based on information about outputting equipment contained in the information about outputting environment corresponding to the processing mode selected.
According to aforesaid image processing method, information about outputting environment containing information about outputting equipment related to the kind or characteristics of outputting equipment which outputs image data is received from a operator, processing conditions meeting plural outputting equipment are stored in advance in an image processing method and image processing is executed after selecting processing conditions in accordance with the environment selected among plural outputting environment by the operator. Due to the above, image processing suitable for image outputting environment with plural and various combination.
(21) In an invention described in Item 19, the first information about outputting environment in which information about outputted medium related to the kind or characteristics of the first outputted medium which outputs image data and the second information about outputting environment in which information about outputted medium related to the kind or characteristics of the second outputted medium which outputs image data are received and specific processing conditions are selected from among the processing conditions stored in advance based on information about outputted medium contained in information about outputting environment corresponding to the processing mode selected.
According to aforesaid image processing method, information about outputting environment containing information about outputted medium related to the kind or characteristics of outputted medium which outputs image data is received from a operator, processing conditions meeting plural outputted medium are stored in advance in an image processing method and image processing is executed after selecting processing conditions in accordance with the environment selected among plural outputting environment by the operator. Due to the above, image processing suitable for image outputting environment with plural and various combination.
(22) In inventions described in Items 19 through 21, processing conditions for conducting color reproduction corresponding to outputting environment based on information about image processing property are stored in advance.
Processing conditions corresponding to plural outputting environment are stored in advance. By conducting image processing for color reproduction based on information about image processing characteristics after selecting processing conditions corresponding to operators"" outputting environment (kind and characteristics of outputting equipment and an outputted medium), image processing suitable for image outputting environment with various combination can simply be conducted.
(23) An image processing method wherein a processing mode selection signal, the first and second information about outputting environment and image data are received, either the first processing mode which processes image data under the above-mentioned processing conditions based on the first information about outputting environment received for sending or the second processing mode which processes image data under the above-mentioned processing conditions based on the second information about outputting environment received for sending is selected by the above-mentioned processing mode selection signal, specific processing conditions are selected from processing conditions stored in advance based on information about outputting environment which corresponds to the processing mode selected, prescribed processing is provided to image data based on aforesaid processing conditions selected and aforesaid image data selected is sent.
Processing conditions corresponding to plural outputting environment are stored in advance. By conducting image processing after selecting processing conditions corresponding to operators"" outputting environment (combination of operators"" outputting equipment and an outputted medium), image processing suitable for image outputting environment with various combination can simply be conducted.
(24) In an invention described in Item 23, the first information about outputting environment in which information about outputting equipment related to the kind or characteristics of the first outputting equipment which outputs image data and the second information about outputting environment in which information about outputting equipment related to the kind or characteristics of the second outputting equipment which outputs image data are received and specific processing conditions are selected from among the processing conditions stored in advance based on information about outputting equipment contained in information about outputting environment corresponding to the processing mode selected.
Information about outputting environment containing information about outputting equipment related to kind or characteristics of an outputting equipment which outputs image data, and in a method of image processing, processing conditions corresponding to plural outputting environment are stored in advance. By conducting image processing after selecting processing conditions corresponding to operators"" outputting environment (combination of operators"" outputting equipment and an outputted medium), image processing suitable for image outputting environment with various combination can simply be conducted.
(25) In an invention described in Item 23, the first information about outputting environment in which information about outputted medium related to the kind or characteristics of the first outputted medium which outputs image data and the second information about outputting environment in which information about outputted medium related to the kind or characteristics of the second outputted medium which outputs image data are received and specific processing conditions are selected from among the processing conditions stored in advance based on information about outputted medium contained in information about outputting environment corresponding to the processing mode selected.
Information about outputting environment containing information about outputted medium related to kind or characteristics of an outputted medium which outputs image data, and in a method of image processing, processing conditions corresponding to plural outputting environment are stored in advance. By conducting image processing after selecting processing conditions corresponding to operators"" outputting environment (combination of operators"" outputted medium and an outputted medium), image processing suitable for image outputting environment with various combination can simply be conducted.
(26) In inventions described in Items 23 through 25, processing conditions for conducting color reproduction in accordance with outputting environment based on information about image processing property are stored in advance.
Processing conditions corresponding to plural outputting environment are stored in advance. By conducting image processing for color reproduction based on information about image processing characteristics after selecting processing conditions corresponding to operators"" outputting environment (kind and characteristics of outputting equipment and an outputted medium), image processing suitable for image outputting environment with various combination can simply be conducted.